


PIECE OF MY HEART WOULD LEAVE WITH YOU

by InsomniaMagic



Series: Kuroken Week 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day6 - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, KuroKen Week 2017, M/M, Mention of Hinata - Freeform, Mention of Oikawa, kurokenweek, mention of daichi - Freeform, mention of yamamoto, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: Day 6: Separation/Annoying NeighbourPoem styleThey grew together and separated.They remember their first meeting.They thrive because of each other, for each other.





	PIECE OF MY HEART WOULD LEAVE WITH YOU

**Author's Note:**

> This word count is ridiculus... well :) I am not sure it can stand on its own anymore, I hope so. Also, I dont think you need any help with realizing who´s POV you are reading as you go :) But if you have a problem, just tell me, I will put it in there :)

Our first loss.

I remember.

I was so gutted.

You were there to hold me together.

 

Dear reader,

 

This letter was supposed to be for him,

But this is not the right way to let him in.

There will be time,

And there will be place,

When we will have a chance to understand,

We are not the same.

 

So I am writing to you,

The faceless name,

To tell you about many things I learned,

While I was away.

 

I took piano lessons, something I never dreamed of,

Bokuto tried to play drums; it was exhausting time that we try not to think of.

I learned to bake, I´d say I am baking master,

Even tried to sew, which ended up in a disaster.

 

As I was alone, I heard this song,

Auld Lang Syne, that´s what it´s called.

I listened carefully, remembered every tone,

And when I sat in front of the piano,

I tried to repeat it, so I could learn it all.

 

I researched so much folklore

Got to know so much lore,

Tried to become a storyteller,

So I could one day tell him a fairy tale of us both.

 

All of this widened my worldview,

And so much more,

I even tried to learn a new language,

So I could impress him with it all.

 

In the end there is only one word I know,

That every living or dead language has,

I love you, forever and always,

I think that is the reality he will never have to guess.

 

I perfected it, Auld Lang Syne,

I want to play it, for him, and for I.

 

Dear Tooru,

 

I´m looking for help, I know it´s just a couple of years I know you,

But you have your heart in the right place.

I am looking for you, for the love you so well understand,

Do you believe that years may separate two people,

So they are no longer connected with one fateful thread.

Or can those years make you so much closer,

So close, that they become each other´s breath?

 

Dear Sawamura,

 

Long time, no see, you are someone with good rationale,

I´m looking for help, you might be someone who can understand.

I am turning to you, to the love you might know also well,

Do you think that years may separate two people,

So they are no longer connected, so their lives may become hell?

I am not a drama queen, not a coward,

I am just looking for thoughts of love, from someone so much smarter.

 

Dear reader,

 

No more questions for him,

just that one,

If the time ever comes,

I will kneel down.

 

* * *

 

 

Our first win.

I remember,

It was the first time I felt so happy,

We were there to be happy together.

 

Dear player,

 

I am texting you, even though it was intended for him,

But as I try to write, I cannot really think.

It needs to be in person, not like this,

Our reunion is getting closer, that is something I cannot miss.

 

So I am texting you,

Face behind a nickname,

I would like to tell you,

About everything that I gained.

 

I attended a drawing class, that is not something I am good at,

I attempted it anyway, because I believed I could do it.

I taught myself to bake, which I never really wanted,

But I thought of his face, and decided to try things that made me worried.

 

As I was alone, my pencil started to draw.

My eyes darted to his face in our old photo.

I watched his features carefully, made some mental notes,

My pencil moved on its own, his portrait left me in awe.

 

I visited a tattoo parlor, don´t ask how it happened, my own mind doesn´t know

There was a picture of a black cat in a window,

And I felt I wanted to do something like this on my own.

 

I realized I am so much stronger,

When I have to move on my own,

I feel I found more in my worldview,

But honestly, without him it feels so alone.

 

In the end, it is him what made me grow,

His presence, his absence,

His life and my own.

 

I perfected his portrait,

I don´t suck anymore,

I can´t wait for him to see it,

Feel his face on my own.

 

Dear Shouyou,

 

Sorry to bother you,

But you are someone,

With such a different attitude.

What would you do, if you were in my situation?

Would you try again,

Or would you wait for later?

I think I know your answer,

Your aura says it all,

But I need to see it,

Hear it, I need to somehow know.

 

Dear Taketora,

 

Not so sorry to bother you at your show,

I have just one question for someone,

Who lives his life like every day will be his downfall.

Do you think we still have a chance?

Do you think I should just act?

Follow your example, think later, even though I can´t.

 

Dear player,

 

Today it´s me, who is asking questions,

I will be here, waiting for the answers.

 

If you could have a movie made about your life? Which genre it would be? Comedy or horror style?

 

And what if you got stranded,

Forever, just you and your chosen one?

Would you continue to live, or would you wait to die?

 

But my real question is,

What if you could never, again love?

And simultaneously, never die?

What if your ability to love anyone, in any way would disappear,

Would you still be willing to fight?

 

* * *

 

 

Our last loss.

I remember,

It wasn´t the end.

Didn´t matter,

We didn´t linger,

While together,

There was only space to get better.

 

Dear lover,

 

No more writing,

We are getting close,

No more whining,

We are getting home.

 

* * *

 

 

Remember me.

 

“You pushed the handle down,

I watched you.

You suddenly turned around,

I called you.

 

You came home in time for my graduation,

We never missed our big moments,

That would stay the same forever.”

 

“I tried the key,

Of course, it still fit,

You opened the door,

As always, I gave you a grin.

 

A grin, even when I think about you leaving,

And if you would really, truly left,

A piece of my heart would leave with you,

That way we would never separate.”

 

I remembered.

 

“The first time that we met,

You noticed me walking home from school,

Jumped in front me like crazy,

How could anyone forget?”

 

“I wished to befriend you, you fought me off,

But you intrigued me, because you were closed off.”

 

“Until this day, I don´t understand,

Why you wanted to be my friend,

I told you many times,

This will not have a happy end.”

 

“I was persistent, you were so strong,

As I laid my eyes on you, my heart was already gone.”

 

“You were so annoying,

You banged on my door,

I wished you would move,

Or at least that you would move on.”

 

“That didn´t happen,

As we see now,

Later I told you,

I will not back down,

´I just want to know you,

want to understand,

What it´s like to be you,

to be such a kind man´.”

 

“I opened the window,

Furrowed my face,

You started laughing,

My breath started to fail.“

 

“I was always that annoying neighbor,

That would nicely ask you to go out and have fun,

You were always my favorite neighbor,

The one that would willingly get up and go play with me outside.”

 

Remember us.

What we were.

Remember us.

We are still there.

Remember this,

There is so much care,

Don´t forget,

We have so much we can share.

 

* * *

 

 

Our last win.

Remember this.

Since there are so many other things.

In which we want to, and can again win.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are not sure, why they reached out to the people mentioned in there, just ask (and that means I didn´t do very good job with it), but it was tough for me today. Also, loss and win is meant for volleyball, but you are free to interpret it any way you´d like to :)
> 
> Also, if you´d prefer tumblr, I am there as - insomniamagic (https://insomniamagic.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please, take care of yourself!!! 
> 
> PS: As I went for a run, this song started playing (Family by TobyMac) and I was surprised how fitting it is for this story. Thank you for your type, any form of feedback is always appreciated! Now go and bedazzle! :)


End file.
